Karsten Chamberlayne
Karsten Eryk Chamberlayne (Runes: ᚲᚨᚱᛋᛏᛖᚾ᛫ᛖᚱᛃᚲ᛫ᚷᚨᛗᛒᛖᚱᛚᚨᛃᚾᛖ) was a powerful werewolf, and a recurring character of . Karsten was the father of Christopher and Thomas Chamberlayne as well as the grandfather of tribrid Lillian Chamberlayne. Early History Personality Powers & Abilities * Super Strength: Karsten possessed supernatural strength that makes him far stronger than humans. * Super Speed: Karsten was much faster than humans. He possessed this ability both in and out of transformation with an animalistic quickness. * Super Agility: Karsten possessed superhuman agility. Either in wolf or even in human form, he had demonstrated that he can move, jump very high, climb, flip, and run incredibly fast without difficulty or exhaustion. He could also jump down from incredible heights with almost gravity-defying grace. * Super Durability: Karsten could take far more trauma than humans without nearly as much discomfort or injury, however, not as much as vampires. He could also exert himself for longer periods without tiring. * Healing Factor: Karsten possessed superhuman regenerative abilities, meaning that if he was physically injured, his body would heal rapidly. Like vampires, he could heal from the most grievous of injuries, even in human form, albeit more slowly in comparison to vampires. However, unlike vampires, when a his neck is broken, he stays dead. * Super Senses: Karsten had the extremely keen and heightened senses of smell, sight, taste, hearing and touch inherent in all canines. Because he was supernatural and had powers that exceeds his wolf counterparts, he could hear, see, and smell better than that of regular canines. * Lycanthrope Enhancement: Karsten was able to make his eyes glow when angry or threatened, but only for a short amount of time. When he was furious or forced to defend himself, his anger increased all his power and abilities for a short period of time, which allowed him to access some of the power of his wolf form to give him an edge. * Shapeshifting/Transformation Control: During a full moon, Karsten would unwillingly transform from his human form and into his wolf form. However, if a female werewolf is pregnant, they will not turn for nine months as the transformation would kill the baby. * Full Moon: Karsten's strength, speed, agility, and all his powers were enhanced to his peak during a full moon. * Immunity to Silver: Karsten was immune to magic bonded to silver. Weapons made of silver might wound him, but the wound still heals at supernatural rates and will not be fatal to him. * Advanced Werewolf Bite: Karsten possessed a bite that is deadly enough to kill a vampire. Weaknesses Karsten possessed the typical weaknesses of a werewolf. Relationships * Karsten & Christopher (Father & Son/Enemies) * Karsten & Thomas (Father & Son/Enemies) * Karsten & Vincent (Father & Son in-law/Enemies) * Karsten & Lily (Grandfather & Granddaughter/Enemies) * Karsten & Rashawn (Enemies) * Karsten & Ambrose (Enemies) * Karsten & Charlotte (Family through Lily/Enemies) Appearances The Primordials Season One * The Primordials (Flashback Only) * The Headless Witch in the Woods (Mentioned only) * The Fun in Funeral (Indirectly mentioned) * Love is Madness The Survivors * Pilot (Indirectly mentioned) Name * The name Karsten is a Greek baby name. In Greek, the meaning of the name Karsten is Anointed.https://www.sheknows.com/baby-names/name/karsten/ * The name Eryk is a Norse baby name. In Norse, the meaning of the name Eryk is Eternal ruler.https://www.sheknows.com/baby-names/name/eryk/ * The surname Chamberlayne is French meaning one in charge of the private chambers.https://www.ancestry.com/name-origin?surname=chamberlain References Category:The Primordials Characters Category:Male Characters Category:The Primordials Category:Season One (The Primordials) Category:Chamberlayne Family